A Punching Surprise: Pac-man vs Ms Pac-man
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: Pac-man saved BlockTown from a cruel fate. He has been treated like a hero for a few days, but his wife wants to reward in a special way. What way is that?


My name is Pac-man. I just saved Block Town from Toc-Man. It was a good moment. I was honored by the mayor and treated like a hero for a few days. After that, I decided to get married to my longtime lover Pac-girl; she became my Ms. Pac-man. It was the best of my life.

The last few days flew by, and now I am being dragged to a gym in Block Town. I don't get it why Ms. Pac-man on our first night of being a married couple is dragging me there. It was the only one in Block Town ran by a guy I have known for a while by the name of Blockbag. She kept telling me, "We need to do this before we head on our Honeymoon!"

I had no idea what she meant by that. I just let her lead the way, even if it was by force. I lost count after a while, but it took us a good hour to get there by foot. I don't understand why we are here. I hear her pull something out of her bag she was carrying

_"She has the keys to this place?"_ I thought.

She pulls out an oddly shape special key and unlocks the door. My wife leads me inside and then tells me to, "Stay here and don't touch anything!" She disappears into the darkness. None of the lights were on, so I couldn't tell where she went. I close the door and just stand in the darkness waiting for her.

_"I hope this is just some special surpsie party. This is so weird!"_ I still couldn't figure out what was going on. Just what was she planning? _"I hope this isn't a cruel prank!" _I was becoming a little anxious wanting to know what this surpise could be.

Suddenly, the lights come on at once and I see my wife standing in the middle of a boxing ring wearing Red boxing gloves. She pounds them together and says, "Are you ready to rumble honey?" A smirk forms across her face. She does a joking boxing pose with her gloves moving them in small circles.

I am familiar with the sport of boxing. One of my friends does it in his free time, though I have never physically done it before myself. "Uh…. are you serious? This is a prank, right?" I still couldn't believe she was challenging me to a boxing match.

"No! Now get in the ring! The winner gets to decide where we go on our Honeymoon!" She tightens her gloves with her mouth.

I sigh and reluctantly climb into the ring. "Where are my boxing gloves?" I ask her still confusing why I'm agreeing to such an outrageous wager.

"They are to your left under the corner pad." She now puts in a white object into her mouth. My wife then points to the location with her right glove.

I head over to where she was pointing and pick up the gloves. Unlike her gloves, my gloves were the color orange similar to the gloves I'm currently wearing. I take them off and put on the Orange boxing gloves.

I go to tighten up the gloves after putting them on. "Where is the referee?" I look around to see if there was one about to come out from somewhere.

"Don't worry she is on her way." My wife says finishing tightening up her gloves.

Suddenly, I see a pink ghost phrase through the walls in the corner of my eye. _"Is that Pinky?"_ I turn to confirm my thoughts.

I was right! It was her. She was apart of the ghosts I always have to deal with! Though, she is looking slightly different. She is wearing a black bowtie.

"I hope I'm not late!" She calmly floats into the ring.

"Nope! You're right on time!" My wife greets her warmly with a gleeful wave.

"Uh…. Hi there?" I say with a bit of a stumble in my words.

"Hi! I bet you're wondering why I'm here, right?" Pinky turns to face to me.

"Yes," I step back as I didn't want her to touch me.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for a fight. Your wife and I have been talking recently on discussing a truce with the other ghosts. She thought it would be better to slowly introduce us one by one in normal settings before having us over for a party she is planning later in the year." Pinky goes to check my wife to see if her gloves are okay.

I take a second to consider the current situation and what Pinky just said, _"Nothing adds up. It doesn't make sense to me. What do they look to gain from establishing a truce with us?"_ My deep thoughts didn't make me acknowledge Pinky when she approaches me to check my gloves.

"All right your gloves are good to go. Are you ready Pac-man?" She asks me.

This snaps me out of my deep thought. "Oh! Uh…. Yeah I guess." I say with an aimless tone.

"Okay great!" She goes to the center of the ring.

I see Ms. Pac-man take some form of a fighting pose. I am at a lost of what to do. I never really thought about how a fighter should stand in a boxing match. She has one glove up to her eye and the other lower to her body with her knees slightly bend. So, I just put my gloves up under my chin.

"Fight!" Suddenly, I hear Pinky scream out a command to use I assume. I jump at hearing it. I try my best to maintain my pose and move forward, but I see a flash of a red bow and orange glove coming out of the corner of my eye.

Next thing I know, the room is spinning, and I am stumbling back feeling a surge of pain spark through my face. _"Whoa! She's fast! I need to protect myself!"_ I put my gloves up to protect myself from the next incoming blow.

"Ooooooo!" I grunt as she starts to hit my forehead with wide punches. I don't know how to react, so I keep blocking until she backs off and gestures with her fist for me to come forward by saying, "Come on honey! Show me what you've got!" She taunts me dancing around.

I decide to humor her and throw a light punch towards her nose. She grins and ducks the punch effortlessly, countering with a looping right hook to my jaw. I stumble back nearly losing my footing.

"Got ya!" She moves throwing a luring right straight to the right eye I fall to the floor on my rear end.

"Ouch!" I say loudly. "Aren't you taking this a bit too far?" I say to her rubbing my right eye as it starts watering from impact.

"It is boxing sweetheart; it's not a pillow fight!" She dances back and Pinky comes over to me looking down at me.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"One, two, three…." She starts counting. I was confused for a second until I heard, "You have until the count of ten to get up honey!" My wife said across from the ring.

_"Oh right!"_ I get up to my feet without much issue. Pinky moves out of the way and says, "Fight!" I put my gloves up and move away from my wife.

"Come on honey don't run from me!" She chases after me while I try to make some space between myself and her was working for now as she kept chasing me around the ring. Hopefully this would tire her out and give me a chance to strike.

"You should be aware of your surroundings if you're going to run away honey!" She says and then I feel something hit my back. "What is this?" I stupidly ask as my wife laughs at my question.

"You trapped yourself in the corner silly!" She keeps laughing at my current disposition.

"What are you going to do?" I ask her in a panicking voice. Trying to see if she will let me escape without getting punch again. They were starting to hurt.

"Oh, I won't do nothing! I'm gonna give you a free shot since I feel bad for you. You haven't been able to touch me so far." Ms. Pac-man breaks her fighting stance and stands up for me offering her chin.

"Are you sure?" I ask making sure this isn't a trick.

"Yes, I am very sure!" She is still standing straight up. _"She is really doing it. Wow, I wonder what her plan is?"_ I go to load up a powerful punch.

"AHH!" I close my eyes and scream out and throw a straight punch to her nose. As my fist moves forward, I feel it not connecting with her body, but I suddenly erupt from my left eye. I open it and see her Red glove craving it my left eye. My head jerks to the right and sends me out of the corner, sliding across the ropes.

I barely maintain my balance while I put my gloves up on instinct to protect myself from whatever follow up that was coming next. I couldn't see where my wife was moving to, but I felt another surge of pain coming from my nose. She was able to easily get pass my guard easily with a perfect right straight to my nose.

The pain overwhelms me, and I grab my nose with my gloves on reaction falling to my knees. "Down!" I hear Pinky's voice as she floats over to me.

"One, two…" She starts her count while I try to massage my nose to ease my pain.

"Three, four…" The surge of pain starts to subside from my body as I take a breath. _"That feels much better!" _I look at Pinky and start to get up from the canvas.

"Five, six…" I stand up at the count of six with my gloves up.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"Yes," I say simply and take a step forward. I'm going to take this serious now and stop letting her bully me. _"I'm going to knockdown you now honey!"_ I was firing myself up as this was becoming humiliating.

"Fight!" Pinky screams out.

I take one step forward and next thing I know I am looking up at the lights. That was the last thing I saw before I black out.


End file.
